Seduction
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: That special holiday for lovers is right around the corner and John is determined to show Joss how much she means to him. Maybe with a little help from Shaw, he can make it a night they both remember. A/U because Joss is alive and kicking :)


Disclaimer: Nothing familiar here belongs to me.

 _Pre A/N: Happy Valentine's day everyone :) As per tradition, it's time for another super sexy Careese story from yours truly. The culprit responsible for this is of course Elev for the constant begging of something more risque in the chat room and I had to oblige for a good friend because why not :) SWWoman, the awesome beta that looked over this one, can vouch for that. I apologize in advance if it gets super hot in here. Just blame them :)_

* * *

Seduction

Shaw wasn't surprised when she caught Reese brooding outside of Carter's apartment; the man was a damn lovesick puppy. She quietly slipped next to him. "I heard you were looking for something to wow Carter." She saw Reese's hands clench at the comment, leaving her with a satisfied smile because she always found some kind of sick enjoyment in teasing him.

John did his best to keep from raising his voice. He was already frustrated enough as is and he didn't need Shaw making things worse by making some kind of crude joke. "I don't know how you know that and I don't want to know." Had he been that careless while his focus remained on the woman whose house he was currently staring at? It seemed so easy for Joss to occupy his thoughts for minutes at a time. This time John had some certain plans in mind.

Shaw was right. He had been racking his brain for a way to sweep Joss off her feet and finally tell her that he didn't just want her friendship anymore. He was tired of pretending that things hadn't changed between the two of them after the whole HR debacle. Valentine's Day was only a few days away but it presented the perfect opportunity for such a surprise. The only problem was John didn't know what he could do.

There was a cold breeze so Shaw slipped her hands into her pockets. "Even if I didn't have my way Reese, it's kind of obvious. I can help if you want."

John scoffed at the offer. "Not that I don't trust you Shaw but I get the feeling that if I take advice from you, Joss would be running for the hills and never look back." Shaw didn't hide the fact that she had quite the sexual appetite. She didn't care who knew either. All of them just learned to deal with it because it was part of who she was and Joss admitted that she had gotten a laugh or two from the younger ex-op.

"If I actually felt emotions, that would have stung Reese. Besides, I just want to stop seeing all that lovely dovey crap between you two. It makes me want to lose my lunch sometimes."

"Maybe you should avert your eyes, Shaw."

"And maybe you should just get laid already Reese" she threw back. "Jeez, you're standing out here instead of just bashing the front door in and giving Carter a good time. She deserves it for all the crap she went through thanks to those scumbag HR clowns."

John sighed heavily, agreeing with Shaw. "That's why I'm trying to figure out what to do Shaw. I'm not like you, looking for someone to have a good time with. I want the whole relationship."

"Who's to say that's all I have" Shaw mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" John asked, hearing her mutter something.

"Nothing, nothing." Shaw chastised herself for almost letting it slip that she may or may not have found someone that could tolerate her, even with all her emotional shortcomings. "Look, let's take a trip to this place I know. You can get quality sex toys there."

John's eyes widened so much that Shaw thought they'd pop right out of his head. "S-sex toys!?"

"Yeah. C'mon Reese, if you're going to woo Carter, you got to take it to the next level. Show her something out of this world." Shaw advised.

After nervously chuckling, John said, "I don't want to do anything too crazy Shaw…but maybe it wouldn't be a half-bad idea."

"Really?" She was really surprised that he was even considering the offer.

"Just one or two things" John defended.

"Pfft, you're no fun. C'mon." After giving her a nod, they both walked towards her car but not before John gave another longing look towards the brownstone. He threw up a quick prayer before getting inside.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

"John Reese put me down this instant" Joss demanded as she felt herself bobbing along with John's steps. She tried in vain to force him to let her go but all he did was cradle her tighter to his shoulder. Then he had the audacity to chuckle at her predicament. He was lucky she was blindfolded.

"Don't worry Joss, we're almost there" he reassured in a calm voice, making her angrier that he wasn't thinking there was anything wrong with this.

Joss could only squirm in his stronghold. "There where? John, you know that this is kidnapping and I swear I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't let me down," she threatened, thinking that maybe the change in attitude could set her free. Instead, she yelped as she felt something strike her ass. "John!" She shouted incredulously over John doing something like that. Joss was angry with herself because her body responded hotly to the idea that John had spanked her.

"Sorry, Joss but I have to punish you for misbehaving."

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she found herself liking it. "Misbehaving, why you…" John quickly cut her off.

"There's more to this than what you think. I need to talk to you about something." His steps grew faster as he got closer to his destination.

Joss just mumbled in frustration. "We were just talking back in the alley before you snatched me up the way you did. What's gotten into you?"

"Do you trust me, Joss?" He asked instead.

Her head swung back and forth, still blinded. "What do you mean? Of course, I trust you, John. You know that" she reaffirmed. Now she was wondering what he was planning that would cause him to ask her that. She could hear the jingling of keys.

"We're here" John announced. Joss could only continue to try and figure out what was going on from what she heard. The squeal of a door opening reached her ears before again, the bouncing sensation could be felt. There was then a slam which she assumed was the door closing. Then a strong, floral scent reached her nose.

"John, what's going on?" She asked, calming down as she came to terms the fact her attempts to escape were futile. Maybe if she'd ask very sweetly, he'd explain himself. Joss was taken by surprise when she felt him roll her off of his shoulder and made an oomph as she landed on something soft. Completely disoriented, Joss couldn't think until she heard a soft click. When she attempted to move her still bound hands from over her head, there was resistance. Joss soon realized what the noise had been. "You handcuffed me!?" She accused before rolling her body back and forth on what she figured was a bed. Her anger was at a boiling point. "God dang it, John, let me out right…" Joss grew silent as she felt something soft caress her lips. Still blindfolded, her other senses were heightened as she struggled to understand what was happening. There was now a strong woodsy smell engulfing her as the softness of her lips shifted, changing the angle, forcing her to do the same as she furiously responded once it occurred to her that John Reese was kissing her.

A surge of heat swelled from deep in her being at the idea but before she could relish in the sensation, the softness disappeared, leaving her gasping in surprise and wanting more as her body cried out at the loss. John's voice reached her ears, now with a low purr. "You look so beautiful Joss. Do you know how many times I had to basically sit on my hands to keep from grabbing you when you look at me with those gorgeous brown eyes? Yes, those same eyes that saw more to me than just another bum."

Joss pulled at her hands again, still literally in the dark about what was going on. "John, what's going on that you had to do all of this?" She blindly turned her head to where she heard his voice.

"I need to apologize for being a coward Joss."

She chuckled despite her situation. "John, the last thing that I think you are is a coward. In fact, you're a reckless vigilante who puts himself in the line of fire to protect a stranger. Not a lot of people would do something like that. Can you take this blindfold off now?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?" she asked incredulously before struggling again.

"Because I want to seduce you, Joss."

Before she could even wrap her mind around what he was saying, Joss heard some movement before feeling something on her chest. Then the blouse she was wearing began to loosen ever so slowly and Joss squirmed at the all too brief touch of fingertips against her heated skin. A small shiver traveled up and down her spine as she felt the cool air around her. "J-John" she hissed out, feeling exposed and vulnerable even though she knew that John wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt her.

"Joss, you are absolutely gorgeous. To think you were wearing something so sexy near me all this time" he commented and Joss felt her cheeks flush because she had been wearing a lacey black bra and panties.

She swallowed hard before trying to speak again. "John, what is this?"

"I told you." Her body instantly sought the touch that had disappeared momentarily, this time taking their time in what felt like a soft caress over the scar from the land mine she had shown him in the morgue in that one fleeting, quiet moment they had with each other.

"Stop it John" Joss begged, hating that had an unobstructed view of her flaws. She had opened up to him in the morgue because they were sharing stories of their close calls. It was one of the few things that they had in common.

"Do you really want me to let you go or are you worried about this?" Her breath caught when she felt the feather light touch higher up her body, over her heart where her new scar was from Simmons's ambush. It took Joss a month to recover but it left her with a patch of angry, distorted skin in its place. "You shouldn't Joss. This is proof of how much you cared about someone like me even though I always felt like I didn't deserve you."

Joss swallowed hard as his touch disappeared again and she felt herself calm down enough to be able to speak. "You got to stop putting yourself down John, especially after everything you've done."

"But I've also caused you pain. You felt this need to protect me by not telling me the truth about what you were doing. How many nights have you carried the guilt from lying with you?" Joss's body jumped when the brief touch return, this time on her stomach just above her bellybutton. "It was hard to visit you in the hospital, knowing that you were put there protecting me…"

"And I'd do it again" Joss responded through gritted teeth to keep her sanity. "You mean more to me than a partner John. You and everyone else gave me the friendship and trust I've been missing from my life." She couldn't see his soft smile before pulling his touch away, chuckling at her groan of frustration. "John, let me out so we can talk about this."

"Sorry Joss, but I'm not through with you yet."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Her hands began to struggle once again in a futile attempt, much like the others. "John, I swear I'm going to kick your ass when I get out of this."

His voice took on a sexy whisper and Joss could feel his breath against her ear. "I'm looking forward to it." He was then gone. "Let's see…" There was now a sound of things being shuffled around. "Ah, here we go." Before Joss could ask what he was talking about, she flinched as she felt something on her stomach. It wasn't a fingertip but something lighter, causing her stomach to clench and she bit her lips to keep from giggling. "So you are ticklish Detective." The object in question moved higher at a snail's pace.

"Shut up" she replied angrily.

"Every inch of you is exquisite Joss. You are a gorgeous creature and your soul is that of an angel. I thank God each and every day that you are in my life." Small circles were drawn just underneath her bra with Joss's body twisting and shuddering in response. "My feelings for you changed Joss. Back at Rikers, I felt like I was finally able to tell you who I really was. You got me through that hell, even with your career at risk. Then when you caught up to me just as I was going to head to the roof with a bomb strapped to me, I had to fight the urge to pull you to me and kiss you senseless as one final goodbye."

John studied her face and saw her lip quivering in an attempt to fight back tears. "John, I didn't want you to die. You…you are the first person in so long that I've let get so close but then you disappeared. Why?"

"Because of what you did for me." Now the object began tracing the delicate lace patterns on her bra. "Harold told me everything and I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you because of me. Even then, our connection brought us back together," he pointed out reverently.

"Yeah, it did. I was angry...but you came back and never left me again."

"Joss, I want to make you feel. This will be my Valentine's Day gift to you and many other days if you choose to have me." He paused for a moment. "Now Joss, be honest with me or I'll stop what I'm doing. If you want me to let you go home, tell me okay. I don't want to scare you but I haven't stopped thinking about you since the morgue and I have quite a vivid imagination."

"John" Joss moaned as her lips began to quiver while she continued to try to figure out what was touching her body.

"You look so delicious Joss." Soon the delicate touch moved itself to one of her breasts still inside the bra. "What would happen if I did this?" John evilly began tracing where he thought her nipple was and was rewarded as Joss's body began squirming as nipple hardened against the fabric. Her slightly parted lips and flushed cheeks were a sight. "Looks like you're enjoying this Joss."

"I uh I wouldn't know" she lied. This was such an erotic experience for her. To be in nothing but darkness but to feel what John was doing, she felt like she was on a whole other plane of euphoria. However, Joss didn't want the teasing since John hadn't been the only one thinking about what happened between them. He had shocked her with his vulnerability and honesty about wanting to end his life before meeting her. Before she could have attempted to minimize what she had done for him, John kissed her.

When everything happened, Joss thought that he had wanted to pull back on what he wanted because he felt that his emotions clouded his ability to protect her. It would have been like John to deny himself his own happiness.

"Why wouldn't you Joss?" Instead of answering, Joss bit her lower lip. "Ah, I see." She sucked her teeth, hating that John could read her so well but at the same time, loving him for caring enough to know when something was wrong and do his best to take away her pain. "You never did anything like this when you were married, did you?" John felt an overwhelming sense of pride over the trust she exuded in him to let him do this to her. John's voice was husky and low. "I'm going to show you what you've been missing Joss."

She gasped as she felt the pressure on her chest loosen and realized John had undone the front clasp of her bra. He only pushed the fabric from the left breast and Joss cried out as the foreign object now began circling her exposed areola. "Oh god," she breathed out before unconsciously seeking more of the touch by his hand.

"You didn't answer me, Joss. Are you ticklish?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed before her voice broke out in part giggle, part moan. "John, this is too much." Even so, she became disconcerted when the sensation disappeared.

Joss felt the bed dip on either side of her hips, then next to her head. "I'm only getting started, Joss." His hot breath tickled her ear and she began quivering when she felt John lick the outer rim. She happily accepted another kiss, her hands begging to be released from captivity so that they could comb through his soft salt and pepper hair. Their tongues then dueled for dominance, the battle stealing any semblance of sense from Joss as she wanted nothing more than to get more of the man who had occupied her mind so often.

Suddenly Joss was left empty and she let out a whimper. It ended all too soon for her liking.

"Don't worry" he reassured before the dip disappeared. "I just want to take care of you. I'm sure you're feet are killing you."

"My feet?" she asked. Joss felt one her shoes loosening.

"Yes, Joss. You are always running around New York, doing your best to protect the city and helping Harold and me. I want to pamper you, show you how I'm going to take care of you." He slipped off her shoe as well as her sock, leaving her petite foot naked for him. "You have no problems telling me how many times you'd kick my ass for something stupid so I want to do something in return for caring enough to threaten me like that."

Joss smiled, not realizing John was doing the same. "So you get hot under the collar when I rip into you, John?" Free from the confines of her footwear, she wiggled her toes to give them some relief as she had still been working and hadn't gotten a chance to change when John called her to meet him.

"Hot? Joss, I have to fight the urge to just take you to a place with no cameras and have my way with you. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize how much you meant to me."

"No John, don't apologize. I know you and you aren't someone that shows emotions easily. I understand that you keep things close because of Jessica and the CIA. Thank you for giving me the brief glances of who you are. It shows that you did trust me and that meant something to me. Oh!" Joss exclaimed after her impassioned speech, feeling a pressure on the ball of her ankle and heel. "Jeez."

John's callous hands worked slowly to massage away her aches and pains. He always thought himself a monster, knowing nothing except to kill and his hands were the weapons used to perform such a heinous job. Harold had been able to show him that his skills could be used for good. Joss saw that he had good intentions; that he was nothing more than someone that wanted to do the right thing and had been taken advantage of by the CIA. Some nights, John still couldn't fathom the life that he made for himself.

He took his time, rubbing every inch of skin, smiling each time her little digits wiggled and a moan escaped Joss's delectable lips. To give her pleasure was a fantasy that John had long entertained. His cock would twitch with each moan as he moved to do the same with her other foot. This is what he wanted to do for her; John would find immense pleasure in taking care of all of her wants and needs. He wanted to be there for her in any and every way she'd let him. He would make this relationship work somehow.

Joss's body grew lax at the ministrations, feeling the hardship of the day ease away under John's expert touch. She hated to admit it but she could get used to this, but only if she could return the favor once in a while. She wanted to do her own exploration of his body; she desired to know what other scars John had underneath his dress shirt and the tales they held.

"John, untie me. I want you too" she confessed, growing tired of his teasing.

"Patience Joss." He then went back to the task at hand, feeling the relaxed state she was in. Happy at what he accomplished, John straightened up to take a long, hard look at the woman in his bed. Her dark skin was flushed from his ministrations, causing him to smile. Her breasts presented a tantalizing sight and John was shocked at himself for fighting the urge to just take them into his hands and mold them to his heart's desires. Instead, John took each foot and dropped a kiss inside the arc before doing the same to her ankle. He smiled at her still eagerly wiggling toes before straightening and moving to the side. "Now to make you a little more comfortable." John reached over and easily popped the button of Joss's black slacks.

"John, if you don't hurry up, my hair is going to match yours."

"Tsk tsk Joss, it's not nice to insult the man that has the keys to your handcuffs. Besides, I've been told many times that it's an attractive look."

"I'd be one of them" she admitted. There was something quite appealing about John's salt and pepper hair but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Good to know. Lift your hips Joss" he instructed and she obeyed, allowing John to pull the useless clothing down her legs before tossing it carelessly to the floor, leaving her in just her black panties. "Good girl." He uttered as his hands lightly touched her soft skin, stopping at her hips before pulling away.

"Hey, where did you go? Get back here" Joss demanded. She was growing annoyed at feeling his touch briefly only for it to disappear again.

John merely smiled at the threat. "What are you going to do? Chase me down?" He teased her before walking over to his table. "I have one more thing I want to do before anything else. Joss, I want you to remember everything you feel here tonight because that is what I'm willing to give you. You feel it, don't you?" John was tense because he damn well could feel what he was doing as his erection pressed against his pants.

"As if I can forget being kidnapped by the man in the suit." Joss's ears perked up at a new sound filling the room. "Is that humming?" She questioned. John answered with a simple yes and before she could ask anything else, she sharply took in air at she felt something vibrating on her belly button. Joss was in disbelief because she had her suspicions as to what the object was and felt her cheeks flush because she found herself well acquainted with it in the last few months. "J-John is that…" She stopped to bite her lips as the vibrating moved lower.

"So you know what this is Joss? I want you to be honest with me or I won't give you what I'm sure you want."

"And what is that?"

John chuckled before answering. "Your orgasm of course." He was met by a groan of frustration from her. "Now let's begin." He announced while standing at the foot of the bed.

"Jo-HN!" Joss cried out when she felt the humming move lower to her core, the fabric of her panties being the only thing in her way. She made an attempt to close her legs and cut John off from such a delicate spot but it was futile as she felt her body seize from the pleasure overwhelming her. When Joss was given a momentary reprieve, she let out a loud sigh.

"Now Joss, first question." He pushed the vibrator back to her, making Joss's body jump. He noted the thin sheet of sweat covering her skin, amazed that they had gone on this long. His hold on his patience amazed him. "Do you think of me when you are all alone in your bedroom, pleasuring yourself?" When she didn't answer right away, he pulled it away and watched her body fall back down to his bed.

All Joss did was take big gasps of air, realizing that he was serious about torturing her just a little long to get answers. This was definitely the first time she had experienced such an interrogation, one where she wanted to answer his questions but was fearful for what he would think of her when he learned the truth.

"Well, Joss? I'm not going to do anything until I get an answer."

"Alright…alright" She answered in a quick and trembling voice. "I think about you." She moaned again in happiness as he returned the addicting sensation back to her core as promised.

"How often?" Give her a moment, John moved from his standing position at the foot of the bed to sit his body comfortably next to her prone one with the arm holding his torture device the only thing touching her. "How often?" he asked again before taking it away.

John watched as her hands tightly wrapped around the chain before swallowing hard. "Too often." When he heard a sniffle, his eyes shot up to her face and widen when he saw what look to be tear streaks escaping the blindfold.

The sight broke his heart and made him momentarily forget what he was doing. "Joss…"

"Don't, it's okay" She reassured him before continuing. "After the morgue, all I could think about was the kiss between us. I'd use the memory of how it felt to help push me over the edge. I have to bite back the scream as I dream of you between my legs and tasting every inch of me. Damn it, John, you drove me wild and you didn't even know it." After another sniffle, Joss did her best to wipe the moisture away with her arm. She was rewarded with the pressure returning to her heated boy. "God John, please give it to me" she begged, remembering how she whispered the same words in her fantasy.

Joss didn't know how awestruck John was at her honesty. It just showed how much trust she had in him to not belittle her over something so intimate and for that, he loved her so much. His hand slowly massaged the vibrator through her panties and through all the squirming, John caught sight of moisture pooling there. He wanted, no needed to get a small taste, to even for a moment recreate her fantasy.

John maneuvered his body onto the bed until he was now squatting between her legs. "These are coming off," he told her, laying the vibrator next to her body and grasped the elastic of her panties.

"Finally," Joss said happily.

As he pulled, her legs lifted until they were straight up. Once the dainty fabric was off, John tossed it haphazardly next to the bed and eased her legs back down on either side of his body. The unobstructed sight of her glistening core made John growl as his desire for this woman raged within him. His touch was a mere whisper as he traced a path up the center of her body, up her ribcage, until he found her bountiful breasts and cupped one, causing Joss to bounce in surprise and her bra slipped off the other breast, leaving her completely exposed.

John twisted and pinched the hard nipple of one breast while also tending to its neglected twin, using his large hand to cup and squeezed it to his delight. He listened to her moans and he watched Joss's lips quiver as she begged him once again to release her. After having his way, John released her right breast, hearing the whimper of protest from her as he picked up the vibrator again. John took his attention from Joss's face to watch as he moved it to her core and briefly touch it to her clit. This time he was rewarded with a shout that was louder than the rest. The humming was merciless as he moved it slowly over Joss's lower lips and was rewarded with her wetness coating it and his fingers. John couldn't resist a taste as he left the vibrator against her and took his fingers to his lips, giving them a lick. He closed his eyes, relishing in the taste that he could only describe as sweet and addicting.

"You taste delicious Joss." Before she could even ask what he meant, John's body covered hers and his lips crashed down into a heated kiss. When she tasted herself on his lips, Joss felt her libido spiral out of control before pleading with him to take her with his mouth once they broke apart.

"You owe me that much" she reasoned. Joss didn't know how much time had passed but she felt a tingling in her arms and she question if her stamina could hold up much longer.

"I owe you for more than that Joss." He dropped another kiss to her lips. "I owe you for showing me such kindness." The next was to her neck. "For being the kind of person you are." Then to the center of her chest. "For agreeing to work with me." Without warning, his lips wrapped around her puckering nipple, leaving Joss to wail in euphoria as his tongue slowly played with it. "For being a good friend," John said next once he pulled away only to continue kissing down her body, this time above her belly button. "For helping me realize that I could feel something again." John's tongue dove inside and he smiled as he felt her stomach muscles clench. "And forgiving me for being an idiot and trying to push you away." The vibrator that was keeping her on edge was tossed aside, no longer needed for what John now wanted to do. Her womanly scent was next to greet him as he maneuvered himself to lie comfortably between her legs and used his nose to tease the tender little clit that begged for his attention.

John used his tongue to play with Joss's clit and he felt her legs shake fiercely under the fingers he was using to hold her still. Her moaning and struggling made him bolder, lazily licking each and every inch of her. It was a struggle to just keep Joss from bucking off the bed under his ministrations. She was losing control but that didn't stop John from enjoying her for a few seconds more. His loving treatment of her body rewarded him with that honey sweet taste of her essence on his tongue.

"John…John" Joss chanted above him as her head swung back and forth. She hated how secure the blindfold was but at the same time was astonished by how her blindness intensified every lick and kiss. There was no doubt that she was close to falling off the edge. John wasn't going to relent, however, and all it did was fan the flames in the pit of her stomach. Joss desperately grabbed the handcuff chains and her breathing quickened when the pressure reached its peak before she let out a harsh cry as her orgasm ripped through her body.

John pulled away to admire the sight of Joss's body covered in a light sheen of sweat, her back almost completely arched off the bed. It was seconds before she collapsed back down, her shaky breathing the only sounds between them. Once she was calm, John slipped back up her body to give Joss another deep, loving kiss. "Joss, do you want this?" He asked in a husky voice, doing his best to rein himself in because he didn't want to push her any more than he already had. Kidnapping her and binding her hands to force her to submit to his control may have been too much for Joss. She was fiercely independent and he understood how much she valued that.

"Yes" was the only answer she gave, causing John's heart to swell with joy that she had the desire to be his as much as he wanted to be hers.

"Alright." He slipped off the bed and finally retrieved the set of handcuff keys that lay on the bedside table. As he finally released each hand from its constraints, he carefully lowered them to the bed as to give them a chance to get the blood flowing again. As Joss did, John took the time to relieve himself of all his clothing, his cock standing at full attention as he joined her once again before easing her blouse and bra off of her. He covered her body again to interlink each of her hands before guiding her arms to slowly wrap around his neck. John then leaned his body back until they were in a sitting position with Joss's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, leaving them centimeters from each other.

She still hadn't removed the blindfold and he didn't want her too, not yet. Instead, they both let out a sharp intake of air as he briefly brushed himself against her opening. Joss's grip tightened in his hair as she laid her head against his shoulder, waiting for what was about to come. She wanted it with every fiber of her being.

John quickly thrust into her, catching them both off guard and they took the time to adjust at the first union. John heard Joss's shaky breathing as the hot air from her lips left his body demanding more. Instead, he pulled Joss even closer to remind himself that this was real and not another dream. His eyes sprung open as he felt her hips begin moving against him and John growled loudly in her ear before moving his hands from her back to her hips. He met her push for push. Moving together so intimately, Joss could do nothing but gasp incoherently as the sensations became overwhelming. Again, she began chanting John's name as their speed began to pick up.

The only noise that filled the loft was the creaking sound of the bed, the slapping of skin on skin, and the voices of the lovers as they spoke endearingly to each other.

"John…" Joss moaned into his ear, the euphoria of their first time growing too much for her to bear. Her heart felt like it'd burst for all she felt for this man who had pissed her off so many times, only to do something so sweet like making her and Taylor dinner. "I love you" she murmured so quietly that John almost thought he misheard her. His eyes began to water at the words but he couldn't, didn't want to stop yet. Instead, he clutched her tighter to him while raining kisses on her cheek and neck before frantically speeding up.

Soon, their orgasms washed over them in waves of ecstasy and their bodies shook from the sensation. Minutes passed with neither one saying anything. Recovering, they leaned back to face each other and slowly but finally, John helped remove the blindfold before throwing it on the floor. Gorgeous doe eyes fluttered back at him as they regained focus. Once they did, they shone brightly to him before a smile pulled at Joss's lips.

They embraced each other again, letting the full impact of the night catch up to them. As Joss tenderly nuzzled his neck, John tightened his hold on her body as his throat tightened with emotion. "I love you too," he reciprocated. He felt her body stiffen before she pulled back to look at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, it's just that I was readying myself to wait a while to hear those words from you, John. I know that it's been hard and I wasn't going to hold it against you if you didn't say them back to me right away."

John reached up a hand to caress her cheek. "No Joss, I want to tell you. I've been in love with you for so long but I just didn't think I was worthy to be even near you. Then after HR, I realized that I had another chance and I didn't want to make the same mistake but I was a coward to wait until now to show you how much I care about you."

Joss simply leaned forward to give John a light kiss. "I forgive you John and for the record, you're not a coward. Look at me; I just let things go back to normal. Thank you for tonight. It was more than what I could have dreamed." When John chuckled, she asked him what was so funny.

"I was just thinking that maybe you should thank Shaw since she's the one that told me about the place where I bought the stuff."

Joss's eyebrow rose up. "Shaw?"

"Yeah, she showed me the place. I think she made an off-handed mention of a girl that she's been seeing but she pretended to not know what I was talking about when I asked."

"Poor girl" Joss commented, making them both laugh before she attempted to move her body only to groan at her still sensitive sex. "Wow John, you really did a number on me tonight."

"You're not the only one. Your body is perfect Joss. How about a bath to help ease the pain?"

"Yeah?" Without answering, John showed immense strength as he eased their still joined body up and off the bed. Joss tightened her grip as she bounced with his steps. "And maybe another massage?" She suggested hopefully. John smiled as he walked towards his bathroom but not before grabbing the small bag from the shop that had the feather lying next to it. Joss narrowed her eyes when she saw this. "So that's your little torture device huh?"

"One of them," John said simply as he looked over at the vibrator thrown haphazardly on the floor. There was a devilish grin on his lips before they disappeared into the bathroom to enjoy more of their Valentine's Day.

"The first of many," John promised his lover when after the bath, they laid in his bed, each laying on their sides, just looking and basking in each other's presence. He playfully nudged her body closer until she was spooned up against him. He kissed her soft hair, wished her a good night, and expressed his love for her.

Her eyes looked up at him and even in the dim night, they shone as bright as the stars above as she repeated the words back. Then she snuggled against his chest and rested her head over his heart, letting the soft thumping lull her to sleep but not before she thanked him for choosing her.

"More like you chose me" He mumbled, still awake enough to hear her words. Then they were still, letting the night slip into the next morning.

* * *

Post A/N: I hope that each one of you has a wonderful day with a personal bag of chocolates or a loved one. My mood did get lifted from the awesome news that Lucifer was renewed for 22 more episodes yesterday. Chloe and Lucifer remind me so much of John and Joss so I'm super super stoked to see more of them together :)


End file.
